


I wish the goblins…

by The Butterfly Dreamer (heleanna)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heleanna/pseuds/The%20Butterfly%20Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah should have known better that to wish anything from the goblins. Even if it was just a book she lost. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish the goblins…

Sarah was not in a good mood. She has a university exam in a few days and she was tired of studying. She had poured over her books for days now. But that was not why she was feeling grumpy. No. The reason for her irritation was that she was currently missing a book. A very important book in order to continue studying.

“I wish the goblins would find me my book” and then she heard the all too familiar sound of goblins running around and laughing. She turned around and there was a goblin, holding out her missing book to her. Sarah took it as the gears in her mind started working. If she could wish this of the goblins what else could she wish? She went to her bed and sat on it cross-legged, book still in hand.

“I wish the goblins would bring me some fluffy pillows” and what do you know there right behind suddenly appeared a small mountain of the fluffiest pillows she had ever felt. ‘This could make life much easier’ she thought.

“I wish the goblins would bring me a box of luxury chocolates” and poof there they were on her night stand.

“I wish the goblins would bring me a glass of milk” and as expected there it was. ‘I could get used to this. Hmmm… let’s see if this works’

“I wish the goblins would bring me a copy of the answers of the exam” and much to her surprise they really did bring her a copy of the answers of the exam.

“Having fun ordering around my goblins precious?” a voice said next to her ear.

“Yes, I am” she answered cheerily but then realized who she was speaking to. “What are you doing here Goblin King?”

“I’m here to tell you to stop abusing my goblins”

“It’s not about me abusing your goblins, is it? You just don’t want anyone else to order them around but you”

“Well, they are mine”

“You sound like a spoiled child Jareth. You should learn to share” she said and she looked back into her book and continued reading.

“And you'll help me learn how to share?” he asked and because she wasn’t looking at him she missed the glint in his eyes.

“Sure, sure” As soon as she agreed the book vanished from her hands and before she knew it a pair of lips were on hers. Sarah’s mind went into overload as she couldn’t process what was happening. The Goblin King was kissing her. And then he pulled back –too soon a part of her brain screamed- and he had that awfully infuriating smirk on his face.

"W-What was that?” she asked while blushing tomato red.

“That was me learning how to share. You said you would help me learn, so where better to start learning than sharing a kiss?”

“Y-You… You…”

“…irresistibly sexy man?” he tried to supply but she ignored him

“…insufferable man! I didn’t mean that kind of sharing!”

“Nothing you can do about it now precious. What’s said is said. You promised. And we have so much to share together.”

“Like what?” she asked paling.

“Dinner tonight for one. My bed when you wish it. But most importantly the rest of our lives together. So you better get ready because I’m taking you out to _share_ dinner tonight” and he vanished in a shower of glitter.

“Did he just order me to go on a date with him? Better yet, did he just order me to marry him?” she asked herself out loud still in a daze about what just happened. She turned and looked at the goblins that were goofing around in her room. “I’m not wishing anything from you ever again”


End file.
